


If you wish upon a star

by Rocklobster5015



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Adorable Dustin Henderson, Alternate Universe - High School, Dreams vs. Reality, F/M, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 14:30:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20584046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocklobster5015/pseuds/Rocklobster5015
Summary: Joyce is bored with her new life. When she wishes she could start all over again. She gets her wish. She is turnes into a teen, goes back to highschool, and even falls in love. Joyce/Dustin





	If you wish upon a star

Joyce Byers was stuck in a rut. While her life had been strange and exciting in the little ole town of Hawkins, her new life has been rather boring. She’s been stuck in the same routine for months. She gets up early, packs lunch for Jane and her son, goes to work for 8 hours, comes home and cooks, drinks half a bottle of wine, then sleep. Rinse, cycle, repeat. 

Sometimes she wishes that the mind flayer is back, and life would be interesting again. But she doesn't really want that. She spends most nights remembering him. The one she loved, but had never got to tell him. She had spent months coming up with conspiracies that he was still alive. But now she spends her night getting drunk on red wine and reading romance novels.

The main thing that led to her current state was the fact that she was extremely lonely. Jonathan had moved to New York with Nancy. Will was always hanging out with his new girlfriend. Her new sort of daughter Jane always hung out with her new best friend. Which left Joyce alone on a Friday night like usual.

She use to be so cool she thought to herself. Now she was one of those moms who watch soap operas and sip on wine all night. Sometimes she cant help but think that she failed at life, aside from her kids. In high school she was a smart beautiful girl. She could have done so much with her life, but she settled. She doesn't regret her life, but sometimes she wishes she could go back.

Joyce peeked out the window to see a shooting star. “I wish I could go back" she said to herself. Joyce shook her head remembering the phrase be careful what you wish for. She closed her eyes and drifted into a deep sleep. She woke up to the sound of a bell ringing. “huh. What. Where am I?” she said with a yawn, rubbing her eyes.

“I must be sleeping" she told herself. Looking around it was clear she wasn’t in her home but instead Hawkins High. She punched herself “ouch". For being a dream this sure feels so real. Joyce made her way down the empty hallway, reminiscing about the good ole days. She made her way into one of the bathrooms, splashing her face with water.

When she looked at the mirror she was shocked. Joyce looked way younger, like she did when she was in high school. She starred at herself in the mirror in awe. “you still got it Byers" she thought to herself, striking poses like she was in a photo shoot. A loud crash snapped her out of her mirror poses. The door quickly opened as she peeked her head out the door.

There was a group of three boys pinning a tall curly haired boy against a locker. Two of the boys held him against the locker, while who she was guessing was the leader, gave one swift elbow to the curly haired boy. He then preceded to knee him in his stomach, making the kid cough and grunt. “have you had enough yet Henderson". Joyce was shocked, had she heard that right. The boy against the lockers did slightly resemble Dustin, but only in the face. This boy had a build like Thor. He was tall , strong, and handsome.

“Fuck you Red! You need to treat women with respect!” Dustin yelled, as he spit in the boys face. The bulls hand pulled back, and he lunged forward towards Dustin, but something pulled his arm back. The three boys looked back towards her, as Red yanked her arm off of him. He slowly walked towards her with what looked like intent to hurt her.

She slowly backed away from the bully. “it’s a shame a pretty little thing like you needs to be put in its place" Red said. “How's this for pretty” she said, as she kicked her foot up connecting with his groin. She kept backing away until she backed into someone. She turned around to see the school principle. “well ms. Byers I see you’ve met Red, Tommy, and Sam. I hope they haven't given u two much trouble today. Boys in my office immediately.” The principle said sternly.

The boys fallowed after the principle towards the office, and the crowd that had gathered slowly started to move. Joyce seen Dustin still sitting against the lockers, his classic smile still on his face. Even though he looked like he had been in a boxing match. His nose was bleeding and his left eye was black. Joyce couldn’t stand to see one of her boys I’m that condition. She wrapped her arms around him, giving him her best hug a mother could conjure. Tears in her eyes as she sniffled.

How could those boys hurt such a sweet, sweet boy, she thought. “Joyce?” the boy asked confused. She was also confused “how did you know it’s me Dustin?”. “you always give the best hugs. And how could I not notice such a pretty face" he told her. Her cheeks turned red at the boys compliment, and a smile appeared on her lips. “and there's that beautiful smile". Now she was blushing harder.

This must be a dream she told herself. No way this chiseled, tall, handsome boy was Dustin. And there is no way he is flirting with her. Even though she knew it was a dream she still went with it. “why were those boys hurting you?” she asked him. “They were disrespecting a girl in my class. They called her a whore. So I told Red “ What’s the difference between a ginger and a brick? At least a brick gets laid?”. Joyce slightly laughed, not sure what to say.

He did the right thing standing up for the girl, but she doesn't want him getting hurt. He grabbed her hand “don’t worry about me Joyce I’ll be alright. What about you though? Why are you in school? Did you all come back to Hawkins?” he asked. Now she was really confused. Does he not see that she looks twenty years younger. “uhmm sorry I uh have to go" she said, getting up quickly and walking off.

She could feel his eyes looking her up and down. It was obvious he was checking her out, and even though she knew it was wrong she kind of liked it. She pretended to drop something out of her pocket, so she could bend down and give him a nice view. At first she could see him look away, so she bent down further until she seen his eyes gaze upon her. He gave him a minute to look before walking off.

My new body’s making me act like some kind of hormonal school girl she thought. “I’ve been looking all over for you Joyce. Your late.” A teacher said. Joyce turned around and pointed to herself. “yes you. Common it’s time for the class to meet the new kid.” He said, grabbing her arm and leading her towards the class room. She went through half the day, not paying attention and soon it was lunch.

She made her way over to the lunch room. Not really interested in mingling with any of the kids there, until she saw Dustin sitting with Mike, Max, and Lucas. She walked towards the table with smile. “Hey everybody" she said. “who is this?" Mike asked. She looked around at the kids she used to have over all the time none of them recognized her except Dustin.

“what are you guys talking about. That’s J" he was cut off by Joyce putting her hand over his mouth. “I’m Jackie. I’m new here.”. Lucas and max greeted her, while Dustin gave her a confused look. “I’ll explain later" she whispered in Dustin’s ear. “so how do you know Dustin?” Mike asked. “uh he's my" she began to say thinking of what to come after that. While she could have said cousin, or something, the only thing she could think of was boyfriend. Luckily Dustin cut her off while she was silent “ we met at summer camp" he told them.

The bell rang and the gang got up leaving Joyce and Dustin alone. “What was all that about?” Dustin asked. “Do you not see anything different about me?" she asked. Dustin looked her up and down taling his time now that he had an excuse to check her out. Joyce cheeks turned red again. still confused he shook his head no. “Dustin I’m like twenty years younger" she said quietly. “I guess I don’t really notice. Your just so beautiful". “why do you do this to me Dustin?” she asked.

Her face now completely red. “do what?”. “say these kind of things to me?”. He looked away for a second, and then looked her in her eyes. “I’m sorry ok. I guess I just have always had this big crush on you. Seeing how good of a mom you are, and how you never gave up on Will. How strong you are fighting the Demogorgon. How smart you are figuring out stuff when no one else could. You kept fighting even when no one believed you. Your also just so drop dead gorgeous. How could everyone in Hawkins not crush over Joyce Byers.”

She was taken back. Although he might be only a teenager, and she was much older than him. Her new body must be making her think younger too cause she almost instantly fell for him right there. She wrapped her arms around him. “never apologize for how you feel" she told him. She sat there arms around his neck embracing the sweet boy.

She suddenly remembered that strange valentines day, when she had received flowers, chocolates, and a beautiful drawing of her at her doorstep. There was no name on it, but it had a beautiful poem on it. She always wandered who had sent them to her. But she loved the drawing and even got a picture frame for it. Could that have been Dustin. “Dustin" she whispered. He looked up. “was that you who sent me those gifts on valentines day?”. His face turned bright red and he looked away embarrassed. “Thank you. That was the sweetest gift I’ve ever received she said, giving him a peck on the cheek.

A loud alarm went through the school, but it was different than the usual school bells. She looked to Dustin and he seemed unfazed. Everyone acted like they didn’t hear it. Then Joyce woke up, soaked in sweat. No. No. No it couldn’t be a dream she thought. She knew it was stupid and it would never work, but somehow she had fallen for the young curly haired boy. Even if he was just a dream.


End file.
